1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses and, more particularly, to an eyeglass structure with a rear-view mirror at a side edge of the pair of eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bicycle is a travel tool of an office worker and a good partner of a cyclist in his/her leisure life. A cyclist who rides a bicycle, albeit small and easily controlled, in fickle traffic conditions on a road might confront lots of risks and has to ride carefully for personal safety. In this regard, a cyclist should obey traffic rules and pay more attentions to personal safety and protection. For a cyclist's personal safety, some warning devices such as bicycle bell, bicycle light and reflector to remind vehicle drivers of a bicycle can be installed on a bicycle in general. Despite the warning devices such as bicycle light and reflector for the basic warning function, some careless vehicle drivers still pay scant attentions to and even accidentally collide with bicycles ahead. Thus, a cyclist should observe traffic conditions at the back early and react to them by decreasing the bicycle's speed or pulling over for personal safety and protection.